Harry's Love
by Godeyes Geller
Summary: Harry and Ron fight for Hermione's love. Mainly random, wierd and funny.
1. Harry's Love

**Disclaimer:** I own all the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately I didn't write any of them. That would be J K Rowling.

**Author's note: **This story started out as a comic strip that I did about two years ago. I wish you could see the original because the drawings add most of the fun, but I hope you like it as a story anyway. This is my first so **please tell me what you think**. By the way this is actually Ron/Hermione not Harry/Hermione, as it may seem at first.

* * *

Harry was sat at a table in the common room, idly doodling on a scrap of parchment. He had written the initials HP and HG in fancy writing, encircled by a ring of hearts. 

"What's that Harry?" asked Hermione, seeing the corner of the hearts as she looked up from her History of Magic essay.

"Oh it's nothing," Harry said quickly hiding the rest of the parchment, "It's just my potions essay that's all." Harry got up and threw the piece of parchment on the fire as he passed.

"Harry, didn't you just say that was you're potions essay?" Hermione asked, staring quizzically between the parchment curling in the flames and Harry.

"Oh, er, no, I said it was my…erm…emotions essay. Yes, that was it."

"And what were you writing in your emotions essay?"

"Oh, just that I love y- I mean hate erm… Snape. It's getting late I'm going to bed."

Harry climbed the stairs to his dormitory leaving a puzzled Hermione staring into the fire at the blackened parchment.

That night Harry had a dream. He was back in the common room with Hermione, but this time they had their lips pressed tight together.

"_Harry you kiss wonderfully," said Hermione when they broke apart._

"_I know," he replied._

"_I've got to go now, Harry," Hermione said walking out of the door._

"No Hermione come back!" cried Harry out loud. _He tried to follow her out of the common room but something was tangled around him, suffocating him. He managed to pull it off but fell over onto the floor. He got up and started after her. He put his arms round something solid. It was Hermione. He reached out to kiss her. _

As his lips touched he woke up as horrible smelly liquid squirted all over him.

"Eeeeeuuurrrrgh," Harry moaned, "where am I?"

"What were you doing Harry? Were you trying to steal my mimbulous mimbletonia? Well it's natural defences work too well for you don't they?" said Neville, getting out of his bed dripping wet.

"What? Why would I want to steal your mimble mumble what ever it is? I was kissing Herm- oops, I mean I was pis- no, I meant I was hissing at a cat. Yeah, I was hissing at a cat."

Harry realised that he had been sleep walking. He must have got caught in the duvet, fallen out of bed, and then walked over here and kissed Neville's mimbulous mimbletonia.

"You've made my bed and me all wet. Now everyone will think I've wet it again. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry Neville, I'll sort it out. Now what was that spell? Hermione would know," Harry said, thinking of Hermione and wishing the dream had been real, "Oh yeah: _Scourgify!" _The green smelly pus disappeared leaving an underweight baby elephant in its place. "Oops, sorry about the elephant. I'm not too good at spells like that."

"No problem. I've always wanted a baby elephant. Aaaaaaawww! Isn't it sweet! I'll call it Baldric."

"Riiiiight. I think I'll just go back to bed now. Night Neville."

"Night."

* * *

More coming soon. Hope you like it. Please R&R. 


	2. Harry and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** I own all the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately I didn't write any of them. That would be J K Rowling.

**Author's note: **Here's my second chapter then. If anyone has any interesting titles for any of my chapters or the title of this story, please tell me. I'm no good at thinking of titles.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. As Harry was eating his bacon he couldn't help staring at Hermione. She was so pretty, in her unusual way, and he loved her so much.

"Harry, do you realise that you've been staring at me with that piece of bacon half way to your mouth for exactly 10 minutes?"

"Oh, have I? I must have erm…forgotten what I was doing. We better get to potions. Snape'll kill us if we're late," Harry said, quickly shoving the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and walking towards the doors.

Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks but followed Harry towards potions.

Harry tried to concentrate as Snape droned on about the properties of a correctly made cut-healing potion, but he couldn't help looking across the row to where Hermione was sitting.

"Potter, do you love Granger?" Snape's voice and the raucous laughter from the Slytherins cut across Harry's daydreams.

"Yes I do – n't," Harry said, quickly covering up his slip-up but going bright red. Hermione also looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"'Yes I don't' is not grammatically correct. Please answer me again in proper English."

"I do not love Hermione or anyone else. Why do you think I do?"

"Throughout this lesson you have been staring at her instead of me. I am sure I am much more interesting. 50 points from Gryffindor. Now back to the lesson. If your potion has turned luminous green, then you must have put too much dragon droppings in…"

After potions, Hermione pulled Ron down a dim deserted side corridor.

"Ron, does Harry really love me? Please tell the truth."

"Of course Harry loves you. I thought someone with an IQ as high as yours would have figured that out ages ago. Mines only 4 and I worked it out. Well actually Harry told me, but still! Why else would he be staring at you all the time like that?"

"But I love _you _Ron. But I don't want to hurt Harry's feelings."

"I love you too Hermione."

Hermione fainted.

"Oh there you two are, I've been looking all over for you," Harry said appearing at the end of the corridor.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron and Harry in unison as Hermione's head hit the floor.

"She's not breathing! She needs the kiss of life!" Ron said.

"I'll give it to her!" Harry said, pushing Ron out of the way.

"No I am!" Ron yelled, shoving Harry back.

They both dived for her mouth and felt it, but something wasn't right.

"Harry, is that your mouth I'm kissing?"

"I don't know, is that your mouth I'm kissing?"

Harry and Ron quickly broke apart, Ron coving his hands over his mouth and looking like he was going to be sick. Harry took the opportunity to resuscitate Hermione.

"Harry! You saved my life! I love you!"

"I love you too Hermione. Will you go out with me?"

"I owe you my life Harry. Of course I'll go out with you."

Ron had just recovered from spitting out all the disgusting Harry spit in his mouth. He immediately turned round to Hermione, ready to say or do something to hurt her as much as possible but stopped himself just in time. He turned red with rage and steam poured out his ears like a choo-choo train from trying to stop himself doing anything. He didn't really want to hurt Hermione, he loved her, and he knew she loved him too. She was just going out with Harry because he'd saved her life. If he hurt Hermione she'd hate him, and then she'd never go out with him. No, he decided, he had to do this properly and think it out logically just like Hermione would. Oh dear, he thought, this is exactly what I'm not good at.

* * *

Sorry I was mean to Ron and made his IQ 4, it was just the first thing that came into my head, and this story is one shot apart from the fact that the basic plot comes from a comic strip. PLEASE R&R! 


	3. A Lick on the Nose

**Disclaimer:** I own all the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately I didn't write any of them. That would be J K Rowling.

**Author's note:** This chapter was going to be longer but I decided just to end it here so I could put it up. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That evening in the common room, the trio were sat in their favourite armchairs by the fire. Hermione was writing an essay, pressing on an open book with the parchment trailing on the floor. Ron was staring sulkily into the fire and Harry was lost in a daydream about him and Hermione, when he suddenly realised he didn't know anything about girls. He panicked. How could he find out? He had an idea. 'Ooh, what's that?' thought Harry, 'Oh I think it's called an idea. I've never had one of those before. Probably 'cos my IQ's only 1.'

"Hermione, me and Ron are going to go to bed now," Harry said, dragging Ron off the armchair. Ron's head fell into the fire when Harry pulled Ron off the chair.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! MY HEADS ON FIRE!" screamed Ron, his flaming red hair literally flaming.

Harry quickly grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice from a passing second year. "Come up here if you want me to put the fire out Ron"

Ron quickly ran up to the boys' dormitory, grabbed the pumpkin juice and put the fire out.

"Why did you want me up here then? Have you and Hermione split up?" asked Ron, sounding hopeful.

"No, we've only been going out for a few hours. It's just I've never had a girlfriend before. I don't know what to do."

"Why should I tell you Hermione stealer?"

"Oh please tell me Ron," said Harry putting a baby sulk on.

Then a light bulb appeared over Ron's head and said "ting!".

"Ok I'll tell you. If you want to please Hermione, lick her nose and say 'I like eating fish!'"

"OK, thanks Ron!"

The next day, Harry and Hermione were standing by the lake, hidden from view by a small grove of leafy trees.

"I really like you Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Hermione's face was blurred because Harry's glasses were Vernon's old ones and now Harry had a fortune of wizard money he couldn't be bothered to buy any new ones, and she was too close. He tried to squint at her. Then he remembered what Ron had said.

"I like fish!" Harry cried as he grabbed her arms, leant forward and licked her nose. 'Oh no, it was meant to be I like _eating_ fish. I hope she doesn't mind' he thought.

"You're really strange Harry, but that's why I like you."

Ron, who had been watching through the trees, scowled and stamped his feet like a sulky toddler.

"So, my plan didn't work because Hermione obviously likes having her nose licked. I'll soon think of another plan to split them up," Ron said. He started pacing around in circles waiting for another light bulb to ting above his head.

After Hermione had gone, Harry tried to think of another way to please Hermione.

"I know!" he thought, "I'll get her a present!"

That evening, Harry used the invisibility cloak to sneak out of school and walk to Hogsmeade Village. He walked into the bookshop and started looking at all the books. Since Harry couldn't even understand the titles of them, let alone the rest of the book, he decided to choose one by measuring the books and buying the thickest one. Then he went over to the counter.

"Hello Mr Bookshop Person, I'd like to buy this book."

"What are you doing here? You're a Hogwarts student aren't you?"

"Yeah, um, Professor McGonagall asked me to buy it for her," replied Harry, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Ah I see. Odd book for a transfiguration teacher, but that Minerva was always an odd one when it came to books like these. That'll be 2 galleons, 7 sickles please."

"Thanks," Harry said, handing over the money and wondering what Mr Bookshop Person had meant when he said 'books like these', but choosing to ignore it.

When he got back to Hogwarts he wrapped the present up in some silver wrapping paper with red hearts on. He put it by his bed so that he'd remember to give it to Hermione in the morning, and went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Last chapter I was mean to Ron's intelligence so to be fair I made Harry's IQ1 this chapter and in answer to Sarah Tribbiani's review. Please R&R even if you didn't like it (but no stupid flames) or if you have any suggestions for titles/chapter names. 


	4. Freddy

**Disclaimer:** I own all the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately I didn't write any of them. That would be J K Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Not really much to say except enjoy! This chapter's different to the comic strip version, because otherwise the story would end at the end of this chapter, but I wanted it to be longer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Freddy **

Ron was still pacing around outside in the dark waiting for an idea to come into his head.

"Grrrr. I still haven't thought of an idea but I'm freezing out here. I'll go inside and think."

Then a frog jumped onto Ron's face.

"AARRGH! What's that?" screamed Ron like a girl. He pulled the frog off his face. "Oh it's a frog. I have an idea!"

Ron walked towards the castle with the frog held tightly in his hands. He would wrap the frog up and give it to Hermione saying it was from Harry. Then the frog escaped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed Ron.

He ran after the frog. It jumped through a hedge, so Ron jumped through after it. Then the frog climbed up a tree. Ron was scared of heights but he climbed the tree anyway thinking of Hermione all the time. Then the frog jumped out of the tree but Ron was too scared to, but a big gust of wind came and blew him out of the tree anyway and he landed on his head.

"Ow," said Ron, but he carried on chasing the frog anyway. He was bored of calling the frog 'the frog' so he decided to call it Freddy the Frog.

Freddy jumped through some brambles, thistles and nettles. Ron followed and got scratched, pricked and stung. Then Freddy jumped into the lake. Ron jumped into the lake too. He followed Freddy down into the water but then something slimy and wet got caught round his waist. It lifted him up out of the water. It was the Giant Squid. Ron panicked and bit the point of the Giant Squid's tentacle. The Giant Squid let him go and sucked the end of its tentacle. Ron looked around for Freddy and found he had landed on top of him and Freddy had got caught in his jumper. He quickly swam to the edge of the lake and ran to the castle with Freddy safely clutched in his arms.

When Ron got into the dormitory, he quickly locked Freddy in his trunk to stop him escaping. He was looking for some wrapping paper to wrap Freddy up in, when he noticed there was a present on Harry's bedside table. He went to look at it. It had a label saying "To Hermione, Love From Harry." Ron had an even better idea. He would unwrap the present for Hermione and replace Harry's present with Freddy so Harry would give it to Hermione thinking it was the present he had bought her. He carefully unwrapped the present, taking care not to rip it, put Freddy in a box, and wrapped the box up. The present was now a different shape and the wrapping paper didn't quite fit, but Ron hoped Harry wouldn't notice.

In the morning, Harry took extra care getting dressed. He made sure he put his top on the right way round, checked he hadn't put his trousers on inside out and took a while working out which way round his shoes went. When he was sure he'd got it all right, he tried to flatten his hair. Then he picked up the present and walked downstairs to the common room with Ron. Hermione was already there waiting for them with Crookshanks purring on her knee.

"I've got a present for you Hermione," Harry said, holding out the box.

"Oh thank you Harry, you're so sweet!" Hermione said, taking the present from him.

Ron watched with glee as Hermione slowly peeled open the wrapping paper and opened the box. He expected Freddy to jump out onto Hermione's face, like he had done when Ron first met Freddy, but nothing happened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaww! Isn't it sweet. What an unusual present." Hermione said, her whole face softening like a mother cooing over a baby.

"Wha-?" Harry and Ron said together, both confused. They looked into the box and saw a frog with big round eyes looking up at Hermione with its head slightly on one side.

"Freddy!" Ron growled, trying to contain his anger at the frog for looking cute instead of leaping out of the box.

"Wow that's a good name for a frog! Freddy the Frog!" said Hermione said, picking it up. Except it's a girl. You can tell by the shape and colouring. I'll call it Fredina instead.

Harry was utterly bewildered. He was going to mention that it had been a book before, but decided it sounded stupid. Anyway, Hermione liked it so he had no reason to complain.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review! Now! Please. It is so annoying when you get loads of hits but hardly any of them review. I have now put chapter names in but you can still think of better ones and tell me if you feel like it. Same goes for the title. 


	5. Confused

**Disclaimer:** I own all the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately I didn't write any of them. That would be J K Rowling.

**Author's note: **Sorry I havn't updated for ages, but here you go, the next chapter. Probably the second to last as well but it depends how long the end bit takes to happen in writing.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Confused**

As they walked down the stairs to breakfast Harry was mesmerised by Hermione's hair, softly swishing from side to side. He tripped over his robe and went flying into Ron, who went flying into Hermione, and they all went tumbling down the stairs. Hermione landed first, with Ron and Harry on top of her, so by the time Hermione had worked out which way up she was, Harry and Ron had already stood up. Ron started laughing because Harry's trousers had fallen down.

Hermione got up, saw Ron laughing and misunderstood what had happened.

"Ron why did you push me down the stairs? It really hurt and I thought we loved each other. No! I mean… No, I'm going out with Harry. Yes. Harry's my boyfriend. He saved my life and Ron pushed me down the stairs so I must love Harry not Ron. Yes I love Harry. Ron I hate you!" Hermione yelled, bursting into confused tears and running away.

"But I didn't, Harry fell over and…" Ron started, but he trailed off because Hermione was already out of earshot.

"See, Hermione loves me not you Ron!" Harry said insensitively.

Ron looked hurt.

"Hermione! Come back!" Harry shouted, running down the corridor after Hermione, but she had disappeared.

Hermione had run into a disused classroom and was sitting on a desk trying to work out her feelings. She had said out loud that she loved Ron, but she was going out with Harry. She used to love Ron, but now she loved Harry. Harry had saved her life. In all the books she had read when a boy saves a girl's life, they instantly fall in love, and usually end up getting married. They're right for each other. They're meant to be together, and that's exactly what had happened with Harry. But why had she said she loved Ron? No, Hermione thought, trying to rationalise her feelings, she must have got confused from bumping her head when she fell down the stairs. After all, Ron had pushed her and she couldn't possibly go out with someone who went round pushing people down stairs and laughing at them.

Suddenly she realised what time it was. If she didn't hurry up she'd be late for transfiguration, and she'd already missed breakfast.

Meanwhile Harry had given up his search for Hermione and decided to go to breakfast with Ron.

"Hi. I couldn't find Hermione," Harry said sitting down.

Ron didn't answer. He didn't even look up but stayed staring intently at his cereal.

"Can you pass me the milk I'm starving," Harry continued, not realising what Ron was doing.

Still no answer.

"Heeelllllooooo! Earth to planet Ron!" he said, messing around and waving his hand in front of Ron's face. He waited a while and still got no answer.

"Ron, are you ignoring me?" Harry said, finally catching on.

"Yes, actually."

"Haha! I made you speak! You're not ignoring me because you just talked to me!" he said gleefully. Ron went back to ignoring him.

"Why are you ignoring me Ron?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ummm, I dunno."

"Guess."

"Erm, because I'm an idiot?"

"Yes, but try being more specific."

"Because I put a spider in your bed this morning which you will find in your bed tonight and scream like a girl, which will be recorded on a secret hidden camera I put above your bed and showed to the whole school?"

Ron looked shocked.

"Oh yeah it's not tonight yet. You won't have found the spider. Whoops."

"You- you little-!" started Ron, but then a badly aimed memory modification charm hit Ron and he forgot all about it.

"That was lucky," Harry said.

"What was lucky?"

"Oh nothing."

"I was ignoring you because first you stole my girlfriends, and now you make her hate me!"

"Oh. Oh right. Yeah I guess that was pretty evil. Oh well. I have Hermione and you don't so haha!" Harry said, and skipped off to Transfiguration.

* * *

Please review as always. I hope you liked it. Don't worry about Harry being mean to Harry he is in love after all and he'll come round soon enough.

Oh and I just realised I never answered why Harry's IQ was lower than Ron's. Just because I felt like it and I'd forgotten what I'd put Ron's IQ as, that's all.


	6. True Love

**Disclaimer**: I own all the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately I didn't write any of them. That would be J K Rowling. 

**Author's note**: Here's the last chapter of my story. I'm not writing any more of it, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know what you think so please review. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – True Love**

That evening Harry found the book he had been going to give Hermione lying on his bed.

"Wow! I thought this book turned into a frog but now it's here! It must be a magic book!" Harry thought.

He wrapped it up in some more of the shiny silver wrapping paper with red hearts on it, and this time decided he would give it to Hermione straight away so it wouldn't have time to turn into anything weird.

He ran down to the common room and looked around for Hermione. He saw Ron first, sitting in a corner playing wizard chess by himself, turning the board round to take the go of the other player, which would usually be Harry. Then he spotted Hermione, sat at a table doing homework - as always. He put the present behind his back and walked towards her.

"Hermione, I've got a surprise for you!" Harry said when he got over to Hermione's table.

"I'm kinda busy right now. Ca-"

"Look, it's a present!"

"Oh wow Harry, just put it on the table and I'll open it when I've finished this essay."

"Open it now!"

"It'll be my special reward for finishing my essay."

Harry thought about it for a second. "OK," he shrugged, and walked away to find something interesting to do.

He found Fredina the frog sitting on the floor so he picked her up and played with her. Then he found Crookshanks and decided to try feeding Fredina to Crookshanks to see what would happen. Fredina croaked in terror and Crookshanks meowed in disgust and spat Fredina across the room. Harry thought this was funny so he did it again, until he got bored and went to bed.

Harry felt his shoulder being shaken and a voice whisper "Wake up Harry." so he did what the voice said. It was Hermione.

"Oh hi Hermione," Harry said, sitting up a bit, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Harry, don't talk so loud you'll wake everyone else up."

"Why've you come in here?" he whispered.

Hermione put a big heavy book on Harry's bed that squashed his toe.

"Ow Hermione! That was my toe!" he squealed.

"Oh, sorry," she said, quickly moving the book, "Anyway, it's alright if you want to end this, just say."

"What? What are you talking about? End what?"

"The title of the book – it's called _'Affairs, Divorce, and Breaking Relationships' _so I thought…"

"Oh so _that's_ what it said. Well I hope you enjoy reading it."

"I already have. It's just it's not exactly the sort of book you buy for your girlfriend,"

"It isn't? But it's about love isn't it?"

"Oh Harry you're so thick sometimes! Sorry, I didn't mean that. This book is about when you stop loving someone."

"Oh. I'm sorry Hermione. I'll never stop loving you."

"But Harry, I realised something when I read this book. I realised what love really is."

"I thought you were clever Hermione. Everyone knows what love is."

"No Harry. Everyone _thinks_ they know what love is. But no one actually really knows until they actually love someone."

"But I do love someone. I love you! You're my best girlfriend ever."

"Best girlfriend? Harry, give me a definition of the word girlfriend."

"A girl who is your friend. Come on Hermione, I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Nothing more than that? Just a friend who is a girl?"

"Ye-es. That's why it's called a girl-friend," Harry explained, like he was talking to an idiot.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, flinging her arms round Harry, "I love you! But just not in that way."

"What do you mean 'that way'? There is only one way to love someone isn't there?"

"No. That's what I used to think. I loved you because you saved my life, because I like you a lot, because you made me laugh, and I loved you because we're really, really, really, really good friends and I feel really close to you. And I still love you for that, but that's like a brother-sister-friend kind of love. There's something more to romantic love that we just haven't got."

"Haven't we? What is it? Can I go and get it?"

"No Harry, it's not a thing like that. I can't really explain it. You either have it for someone or you don't. It's very illogical and unscientific so I didn't realise it before. But I think I have this thing for someone else. You won't be upset will you?"

"Well I guess if we haven't got this thing then theirs nothing we can do about it is there? I think I was only ever really good friends with you too. But I thought it was love because I liked you and I think you're pretty, in your way. And we can still be good friends can't we? Even if you do have this thing for someone else?"

"Of course we can," Hermione said, hugging him again.

"So who have you got a thing for?"

"Ron," Hermione said, blushing.

"Ron! But you're always arguing with him. I thought you hated him at the moment anyway."

"Well yes, it was very immature of him to push me down the stairs, but-"

"But he didn't push you down the stairs! He'd never do that! I fell over into Ron, who fell into you!"

"But why was he laughing at me then?"

"He wasn't laughing at you! He was laughing at me because my trousers fell down when I was falling down the stairs!"

"Oh right!" Hermione laughed, "Well I guess it's all turned out ok then."

"Wait a second. We still have to find out if Ron's got that thing for you."

"I love you Hermione," Ron breathed in his sleep as he rolled over, right on cue, making it the type of thing that only ever happens in stories.

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other.

"Ron!" Harry said, going over to Ron's bed and shaking him awake, "Ron, I've got some good news for you!"

"Wha-? Whazgoinon?" Ron said, still half asleep.

"Ron, Hermione loves you!"

"What!" exclaimed Ron, bolting straight upright. "Am I still dreaming?"

"No, you're not," Hermione smiled, walking over to his bed, "I love you Ron."

"I love you too Hermione. And you know that. That's why you fainted, remember? I was just about to ask you out."

"What? I don't remember that!"

"Oh. Maybe it was because you fainted and smashed your head on the floor."

"Oh I'm sorry Ron! If I'd known I would never have gone out with Harry for so long! I'm sorry. You must have thought I was a real cow!"

"So that's what was going on between you two when I saw Hermione faint! I'm sorry Ron. I understand why you called me a 'Hermione stealer' now! I would never have asked Hermione out if I'd known!"

"Alright, alright! You're both forgiven! Just stop apologizing ok?" Ron said laughing, "Anyway. Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will!" she replied, and they kissed.

"Can't you do that in private!" Harry laughed, but smiled at the couple anyway. It was obvious they were meant to be together.

"You're sure you're alright about this Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, me and Hermione just weren't meant to be. And now I know what love is, I think I might actually have a thing for someone else," he said, a smile spreading over his face.

"Who?" Ron asked, also grinning.

"Not telling."

"We'll tickle you!" Hermione said, springing from the bed towards Harry.

"No!" Harry squealed, running away, but Hermione had already leapt on top of him. Ron joined in too.

"No! Get off me! I need the loo you two! Help!" he giggled.

"We're not stopping till you tell us who," Ron said.

"Seriously, I'm gonna wet myself! No! Alright, alright! It's Ginny!"

Ron and Hermione stopped tickling Harry, but it was too late.

* * *

**AN:** The end. Harry went out with Ginny and they all lived happily ever after. Except for the fact that Voldemort was still trying to kill him. Well anyway, that doesn't come into this story so you don't need to worry about it. So what did you think? Please R&R NOW! Or else. 


End file.
